


50 Sentences

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**1.** **Motion**

Natsuki loves watching Yuki perform an underarm cast – swift and practiced as if he’s been doing for years – the blush that’d form on his face after realising he had an audience is also a plus.

**2.** **Cool**

It’s a novel feeling, the cool afternoon breeze at the Sanada household; and Natsuki’s grateful he’s able to experience this, much more have someone to share it with.

 

 **3.** **Young  
** Akira isn’t by any means _old_  – sure compared to the others he is, but really, the only time he truly feels old is when he sees Natsuki and Yuki act like a couple of love-struck puppies.

**4.** **Last  
** Natsuki doesn’t believe that this will be the last time they see each other – he doesn’t want to believe it; not when he trusts Yuki to tell him if the boy were to move again.

**5.** **Wrong  
** “Your opinion is wrong!” Yuki shouted in jest, to which Natsuki laughed before replying, out of breath, that  _no, Yuki, opinions can’t be wrong._

**6.** **Gentle  
** They were never forceful with each other; everything they do has an edge of tenderness, a tinge of gentleness, for Natsuki especially, who took great care to treat Yuki with as much warmth he could.

**7.** **One  
** A single red rose was all it took; the moment Natsuki put it in his hand – all flustered and avoiding eye contact – Yuki understood that oh, that’s what he meant by ‘like’.

**8.** **Thousand  
** The love Yuki returned to him was always tenfold, even a thousand times more from how blessed he feels whenever they’re together.

**9.** **King  
** _Silly Yuki,_  Natsuki thought as Yuki went up to the front of the boat, with his arms outstretched, to re-enact a scene from what he said to be an old western film.

 

 **10.** **Learn  
** Yuki was thankful for many things, but the most he’s thankful for is, definitely, learning to love his friends as much as he loves his own family. 


	2. Chapter 2

**11.** **Blur**

Everything was a blur the moment Yuki took off his glasses, but he didn’t need to worry; not when Yuki pressed his lips against Natsuki’s just  _so_.

 

 **12.** **Wait  
** By the sidewalk he waited, under the pelting rain without an umbrella, for Yuki to come back home –  _their_ home.

 

 **13.** **Change  
** Natsuki always showed him the warmest, most affectionate smiles – a sharp contrast from when they had first met, when he never smiled at all.

 

 **14.** **Command  
** When they had first met, every word that came out of Natsuki’s mouth was like a command, harsh and firm, compelling him to do them no questions asked.

 

 **15.** **Hold  
** “You’ll call me often, right?” Yuki said, holding Natsuki’s hand in his, savouring their last moment together before Natsuki’s departure tomorrow.

 

 **16.** **Need  
** “You don’t understand, do you?” Natsuki clutched Yuki’s hand harder and leant in, whispering in his ear, “Of course I will. I need to. I need you.”

 

 **17.** **Vision  
** Even with his glasses off, Natsuki could still see Yuki – his bright red hair never leaving his field of vision.

 

 **18.** **Attention  
** He was always there, even when he didn’t look for him, like his attention was always on him.

 

 **19.** **Soul  
** Haru thinks Natsuki and Yuki should ring the Love Bell together, since it’s for soul mates and they sure look like they’re soul mates.

 

 **20.** **Picture  
** Natsuki has the same picture on Hemmingway’s wall in his wallet – their first adventure together, hopefully their last, but not the last time they’ll have fun together.


	3. Chapter 3

**21.** **Fool**

Yuki’s a fool for thinking that Natsuki will ever leave him, because he won’t, no matter how much they argue or fight, he’s still his  _(first!)_  best friend.

 

 **22.** **Mad  
** “I can never stay mad at you,” Natsuki said, petting the top of Yuki’s head.

 

 **23.** **Child  
** Yuki’s such a child sometimes – how he’d randomly reach out and hold Natsuki’s hand or touch his face or  _anything,_ as if reassuring himself that  _it’s okay_  or that  _he’s still there._

 

 **24.** **Now  
** They always savoured the present, the past is always great to look back at, but the future only depends on what they do  _now._

 

 **25.** **Shadow  
** He likes how tall Natsuki is, not by much, but still enough to cover behind when he’s avoiding the sunlight.

 

 **26.** **Goodbye  
** “Well, uh, this is goodbye, I guess,” Natsuki stepped forward to hug his red-haired friend and continued, “At least for now.”

 

 **27.** **Hide  
** Natsuki used to hide his blush under his bangs, but now with his hair cut, Yuki could see it clearly, the cute, soft shade of red that adorned his face.

 

 **28.** **Fortune  
** “Great Misfortune,” Natsuki’s paper said, to which he clicked his tongue and scoffed, “Erika probably rigged this.”

 

 **29.** **Safe  
** “Great Blessing,” was written on Yuki’s, a small handwritten note in cutesy cursive added to the bottom: “I won’t hit you for making a move on Nacchan.”

 

**30.** **Ghost**

Yuki thinks there’s a ghost in his attic, Natsuki showed him it’s only Urara and Haru doing whatever aliens do in attics (plotting world destruction, writing a schedule on when they get to touch Yuki’s hair, whatever).


	4. Chapter 4

**31.** **Book**

A good book is a good pillow; or so Natsuki thinks when he dozes off in class.

 

**32.** **Eye**

Yuki’s eyes, Natsuki notices, is an odd shade of gray – bright, deep at the same time, a hue that mesmerized without effort.

 

**33.** **Never**

There isn’t ever a day, Akira thinks, that he’ll see Yuki more than two feet away from Natsuki whenever they’re together.

 

**34.** **Sing**

Natsuki doesn’t notice, but Yuki does – the way he’d quietly sing along to the songs he listened to on his headphones.

 

**35.** **Sudden**

It wasn’t often he’d openly show affection for the other, but when he does, Yuki’s kisses always came so suddenly, a peck on the cheek out of the blue.

 

 **36.** **Stop  
** His hand stopped in midair when Yuki shivered – a ball of fear and insecurities crying unto his shoulder – too scared to touch him and break him even further.

 

**37.** **Time**

“I’m sorry I’m late!” Yuki shouted from the door, hand on his knees as he tried to catch his breath, “Natsuki invited from dinner and I lost track of time.”

 

**38.** **Wash**

Out of all the time he thought he’d spend with Natsuki, doing the laundry together was not one of them.

**39.** **Torn**

Yuki couldn’t stop a chuckle from leaving his lips when he pulled out Haru’s boxers from the basket, torn at the most embarrassing spot he could think of.

 

**40.** **History**

It’s funny when Natsuki thought about it, the time he never smiled and the time Yuki never talked — it’s like some far away past.


	5. Chapter 5

**41.** **Power**

Fishing — surprisingly – builds some form of muscle, as proven by Natsuki in an arm wrestling match.

 

**42.** **Bother**

Yuki’s always afraid to talk – even though Natsuki always, always, says that it’s okay, it’s never a bother.

 

**43.** **God**

“God, you suck,” Natsuki complained after the fifth time in a row he lost in a video game.

 

**44.** **Wall**

All it took was to climb a little, peek a little over the fragile wall, and Yuki could see the world through Natsuki’s eyes.

 

**45.** **Naked**

The first time they saw each other naked was the first time they went to a public bath house together – Natsuki remembers the deep red hue of Yuki’s face then.

 

**46.** **Drive**

“Are you sure you can drive this thing?” Yuki asked, hesitant, when Natsuki turned on the motor to his boat.

 

**47.** **Harm**

Natsuki regretted punching Yuki in the face, but he couldn’t help it – his raw emotions amok, tension at absolute high.

 

**48.** **Precious**

“You’re so precious,” Natsuki whispered to Yuki’s ear as he hugged him close, “So precious.”

 

**49.** **Hunger**

“Is it done yet?” Yuki whined, clutching his stomach as he waited for Natsuki to cook dinner.

 

**50.** **Believe**

Yuki decided that he’d open his heart to Natsuki, that he’d learn to trust him – learn to believe him.


End file.
